The Anniversary
by sammysgirl719
Summary: A tragedy occurs, and Abigail teaches Ben an important lesson.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own National Treasure, or any of it's characters.

**Summary:**A tragedy occurs, and Abigail teaches Ben an important lesson.

This is my first National Treasure fic. This is in honor of Lauren Crawley, a friend of mine who passed away on February 11, 2008. She was 16. The tragedy that happens in this story is what happened to her.

The Anniversary

February 11, 2018, that's what today is. Ten years has past since that horrible incident, and the pain is still fresh. Everybody told me it would dissipate with time, but they were wrong. I still feel the sadness, and the guilt. I know it wasn't my fault, but it sure feels that way. That night was the most horrible night of my life, and I will never forget it.

Abigail, my parents, and I were at home, waiting for Riley to arrive. We had reservations at 7:00 at some Italian restaurant that Abigail loved so much. It was 6:30, and Riley had yet to show up. I know he hadn't forgotten; Riley never forgot anything that had to deal with food. As it got closer and closer to 7:00, I became increasingly worried. I tried calling many times, but he failed to answer. We all debated on whether or not to leave without him, but no one felt right in doing that. So we waited. Finally, at about a quarter past 7:00, the doorbell rang. "About time!" said Abigail angrily. She was just a little bit ticked off about missing the reservation. I went to the door and opened it, expecting to see Riley, but that's not what I saw. Standing in front of me was a police officer. He wore a pained expression of one who has had to deliver bad news one too many times. "Can I help you?" I asked him. Abigail came and stood beside me. "Are you Ben Gates and Abigail Chase?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you know a Riley Poole?"

"Yes." I answered again. I felt a tight knot forming in my stomach. This couldn't be good. "I'm sorry to tell you, but your friend was in a car accident." he said. The knot in my stomach tightened even more, and my heart started beating fast. I felt Abigail stiffen beside me. "Car accident, how?" she asked shakily. I could tell she was at a loss for words. "From what we can tell, he was trying to call someone on his cellphone." the officer began. "Some witnesses said he was driving pretty fast, and when he went around a sharp curve he lost control of the car and flipped eight times. He wasn't wearing a seat belt, and as a result he was thrown half-way through the driver's side window." My head began to spin. I was having a hard time letting this information sink in. This couldn't be happening. "Is he okay?" I asked, but deep down, I already knew the answer. "I'm sorry sir." he said. "He didn't make it."

The next few days past by in a blur. I only remember bits and pieces of what happened. Going to the hospital to identify Riley's body, I guess to make sure they had the right person. Abigail and I debating on what to do with his possessions, filling out insurance information. And finally, what I had been dreading most, planning Riley's funeral. This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. My parents were very supportive, though. It took a little while, but we finally decided on what we wanted.

The service would be very small, just consisting of the closest people to him. Riley's entire family was dead, so it would just be my parents, Abigail, and I. The memorial would take place in Trinity Church, and he would be buried in a cemetery close by. When choosing coffins, Abigail wanted to get a solid white marble one, but I knew that if Riley were there, he would say it was too girly. So we went with one made of cherry wood. Everything was taken care of.

On the morning of his funeral, I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't watch them lay my best friend in the ground. I was sitting on the couch in the living room when Abigail walked in. "It's time to go, Ben." she said.

"I'm not going." I said.

"Why not?" she asked, stunned.

"If I go to his funeral, then I'm saying good-bye to him forever, and I can't do that." Abigail looked at me for a minute, then bent down and put her hands on my shoulders. "Ben, listen to me." she said. "We all have to say good-bye to those we love at some point in our lives. But saying good-bye doesn't mean forgetting. As long as you keep Riley in your heart, and keep his memory alive, he will never leave you. Ever." I looked deep into her eyes, and knew in my heart that she was right.

The funeral was nice. Riley was buried underneath a large oak tree. Before we left the cemetery, I placed a picture of Riley, Abigail, and I under the tree. I thought he might like that. I laid in bed and cried that night. Abigail held me and told me that everything would be alright.

Riley's death put a strain on our relationship. We tried to ride it out, kept thinking things would get better. But after countless fights, we decided we should go our separate ways. I told her I would miss her, and she said the same to me. But this tragedy changed us both. We made a deal, though, that every year on the anniversary of Riley's death, we would meet at his grave and relive the memories we had of him. So we moved on. I got married and have a beautiful daughter. Abigail has a husband and a baby on the way. But every year, for the past ten years, we met at Riley's grave. And that's where I find myself today, with Abigail standing beside me. The picture I had placed under the tree has long since gone, probably blown away. Saying good-bye to Riley was so hard, and I will never forget it. But that's okay, because Abigail was right. Saying good-bye doesn't mean forgetting, and I will never forget him. The sun is setting, and Abigail says we should go. As we start to walk away I say, "Good-bye, Riley." I turn to take one last look, and on top of his headstone is the lost picture of us. As I stand here, I swear I hear a voice whisper in the wind, "Until next year," and the distant, soft laughter of my best friend.


End file.
